gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 9
Hijikata battles against Gintoki to avenge Kondou's defeat. Summary In the Shinsegumi Headquarters, the troops try to ask more information from Hijikata about the man who defeated Kondo but instead he asks them who told that lie. The troops point to Sougo and he adds that he heard from Hijikata. Hijikata regrets telling him and the troops start again with the questions. In anger, Hijikata orders them all to commit seppuku and tries to start with Yamazaki but is interrupted by Kondo who has his face swelled up and asks why is everyone so lively. Hijikata vows to find and defeat the silver haired samurai to protect the Shinsemgumi's honor. Sougo proposes that they would bring someone with the same characteristics so the troops would be satisfied, and brings in a vagabond and has him to hold a wooden sword. Sougo asks how will Hijikata recognize the samurai and he answers that if he defeated Kondo, he wouldn’t be someone normal. Their conversation is interrupted by someone telling them to look out. From the roof falls some thing that almost hits Hijikata. He reclaims with the worker for not warning but the worker says he did warn and takes his hat off. Hijikata recognizes the worker as the silver haired samurai from the Ikedaya incident. Gintoki confuses Hijikata with Ooguchi-kun and asks for his goldfish but before he can retort, Gin goes back to work. Sougo asks Hijikata what will they do but he just asks his sword. The client of Gintoki orders him to repair the roof properly and he complains back. Ginoki is interrupted by Hijikata who asks what the hell does he want to do after disarming a bomb and now repairing a roof. Gintoki finally recognizes him and Hijikata comments that no one in the Shinsengumi would be as reckless as him and adds that even thought he couldn´t believe there would be someone who would manage to defeat Kondo, that if it was Gin it would not be impossible. Gin asks who Kondo is but Hijikata throws him a sword and states that they fought for a woman. Gin guesses he is acquainted with the “gorilla” stalker but before he can continue Hijikata attacks him and send him flying. Hijikata warns that even thought he may be a gorilla he wouldn’t let anyone “disgrace” the Shinsengumi and he would cut down everyone who would do it. Hijikata charges again but Gin evades and kicks his head while ordering to stop swinging a sword. Hijikata uses this opportunity to cut his shoulder. Gin yells to his costumer to call the police but Hijikata warns him that he’s the police. Gin comments that it’s the end of the world. Hijikata wonders if Gin doesn’t want to hurt him even though he’s trying to kill him. Gin unsheathes the sword and Hijikata charges again but Gin easily evades and breaks Hijikata’s sword, defeating him. Hijikata asks if he had shown mercy but Gin says that when someone fights they are protecting something. Hijikata asks what he was protecting and he answers that it was his own rules and goes away. Sougo states that he would like to cross swords with him but Kondo warns him that he would lose. Hijikata apologizes to Kondo for Quotes *Hijikata Toushirou: "To us, the Shinsngumi, he is a very important person. With this one sword we made the Shinsengumi together." *Sakata Gintoki: "You fight when you want to protect something." *Kondou Isao: "He's the type that'll fight in a completely different place. A place that surpasses winning or losing, clean or dirty." Characters #Harada Unosuke #Yamazaki Sagaru #Hijikata Toushirou #Sougo Okita #Kondou Isao #Musashi #Sakata Gintoki Category:Chapters